georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy "Rango" Durango
Tommy "Rango" Durango appears in the Season Two (episode #15) episode of George Lopez titled "Girl Fight". The part of Tommy is played in the episode by Steven Schirripa. About Tommy When George decides to make a visit to Carmen's school to talk to Tommy about Carmen getting bullied by former friend Piper Morey, whom he didn't initially recognize until Tommy, who was eating a pizza, offered him a piece, asking him "You want some of this?", flashbacks played in his mind from when he and Ernie were in the third grade, where Tommy was bullying Ernie, holding him up by the collar, saying "You want some of this?" When George asks "Rango" if he remembers him from grade school, and tells him who he is, Tommy then remembers, calling him "Spuds", which he used to call him in grade school. When George accuses him of protecting Piper, who he cites is a straight "A" student, class president, and a "star" in the school, and that Carmen "just attends here", and no one could prove that Carmen didn't start the fight they had, he also accuses "Rango" of "protecting the bully, because he was a bully once himself", as Tommy loses his temper and grabs George by the collar "Why don't you come on the other side of this desk and say that!!" After Tommy regains his composure and apologizes to George for losing it and grabbing him, he explains "I'm dealing with blood sugar issues!" He then tries to assure George that the whole thing would blow over, and that Carmen would go back to being the same "C student she has been!" When Carmen gets suspended by Tommy after getting into a fight started by Piper after she gave Carmen a pillow telling her she could use it for "all the boys she slept with" at school, Angie decides to skip the "E" pointment for the next day and immediately go down to the school with George, who thinks that Tommy, who got expelled from school 30 years earlier after getting sent to the principal's office for bullying him, was holding a grudge for having him sent to the principal's office, as Tommy told him the day before, that it made his life hell. Anyway George and Angie immediately go to the school to talk with Tommy about unsuspending Carmen, he explains the same thing to George about Piper's bullying beforehand, that without an eyewitness, this time about the fight, as to whom started it, his hands were tied, until he brought in Adam who saw the whole thing, as Tommy has Carmen's suspension lifted. Later that weekend, George decides to surprise Ernie when he brings Tommy, whom he apparently invited over to the house for a cookout in the backround, as he, while Ernie's flipping burgers, started bragging about having beaten up Tommy, and that he could do the same if he ever saw him again until "Rango" taps him on the shoulder and says what he used to say to when they were kids at school, "Prepare to die!" Category:One Appearance Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Notable characters Category:Male Category:Villains